Greek Myth Timeline
This is just a rough draft of Greek Mythology, it may always be changed, updated, expanded on, etc. This is according to actual greek mythology, not the show's version of Greek Mythology. ''*Chaos is born into darkness from the Unknown. *Gaia ("The Earth") is emerges from Chaos .Gaia separates heaven from the earth, water from the land, air from airless space. *From the depths of Gaia comes Tartarus and Eros. *Chaos gives birth to Erebus ("the Darkness of the Underworld") and Nyx ("Night"). *Gaia gives birth to Uranus ("The Sky") and Pontus ("The Sea"). *Uranus fertilizes Gaia with rains, and from Gaia spring the mountains, the water, the animals and plants. Gaia and Uranus give birth to the Hundred-handed Giants (Cottus, Braireus, Gyges), and the Cyclopes (Brontes, Steropes, Arges). *Erebus and Nyx give birth to Hemera ("Day"), Aether ("Upper Air"), Moros ("Doom"), Thanatos ("Death"), Hypnos ("Sleep"), Nemesis ("Retribution"), Eris ("Strife"), Keres, the Moirai. *Uranus, jealous of the Giant's strength, and angered by the arrogance of the Cyclopes, banishes them all into Tartarus. *Gaia and Uranus become the parents of the 12 Titans (Oceanus, Tethys, Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, Iapetus, Theia, Rhea, Themis, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, and Cronus). As they are born, Uranus thrusts these children back into the womb of the Earth. *Gaia devises a way to overthrow Uranus' tyrannical rule and fashions for him a sickle of iron. Cronus overthrows Uranus, slicing off his genitals, and tosses them into the sea. Impregnated by the blood from this act, the Earth gives birth to the Erinyes, the Giants, and the "Ash Tree Nymphs". Aphrodite is born from the foam created by Uranus' genitals on the surface of the sea. *During Cronus' reign many Gods are born. Hyperion and Theia give birth to Helius ("The Sun"), Selene ("The Moon") and Eos ("The Dawn"). Coeus and Phoebe give birth to Leto and Ateria. *Oceanus and Tethys give birth to 3000 rivers and 3000 Oceanids. Cronus and Rhea give birth to Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poesiden, Hera, and Zeus -- but having been warned that he, too, would be overthrown by his children, swallowed each of these children whole. *The First race of mortal men of Gold are created, the Golden Age. They live in unending spring and abundance. Having no women they die off becoming the holy spirits of the Earth. *Rhea disquises a large stone for the infant Zeus, which Cronus swallows. The real Zeus is raised by Gaia in seclusion in a cave on Mount Dicte in Crete. *After a 10 year war, Zeus overthrows Cronus. *The Silver race of mortal men are created. After spending a century being cared for as babies, they offer no honor to the Gods, and Zeus destroys them. They become the spirits of the Underworld. *The Bronze race of mortal men are created from ash trees. They are warlike and soon kill themselves off. *An age of heros and demigods emerges from the mating of divine fathers and the (Bronze) mortal mothers. It is probably during this period that the remaining Olympians were born *The Gigantomachy occurs (the war between Gaea and the Giants and the Olympians) *The current (Iron) age of mortals are created. Some are created autochthonously, others are created by the Gods from the elements, others are created by Prometheus from clay and water in the likeness of the Gods. As a punishment to Humanity, Zeus has Hephestus fashion women from the clay. The first woman's name was Pandora. *Pandora's curiosity releases all the evils into the world. *During the debate over who should get what parts of the sacrifical bulls, Prometheus tricks Zeus into giving the meat and fire to mortal man. Zeus decided to withhold fire from humanity, and but Prometheus gave it to them anyway. Zeus condemens Prometheus to being chained to a mountain and having his liver daily eaten by a bird. *-Insert brief amount of time where nothing interesting happens lol-'' *Zeus seduces Danae, daughter of Acrisius of Argo, fathering Perseus. *Many years later, when Perseus is a man, Perseus cuts off Medusa’s head *Many years after Perseus is dead, Heracles/Hercules is born *Heracles marries Megara, daughter of Creon of Thebes. In a fit of insanity, caused by Gera, he murders her and their children. to atone for this, he undergoes the "10 Labors"... *Heracles also goes looking for the Golden Fleece, and frees Prometheus *King Minos of Crete defeats Athens in a war and forces them to pay a tribute of 7 boys and 7 girls every 9 years to feed the Minotaur. Theseus travels to Athens. He defeats the Minotaur, and returns to Athens to claim the throne of Aegeus. *Heracles completes his "12 labors" by freeing Theseus from the "Chair of Forgetfulness" in the Underworld. *Sometime afterwards, the Trojan War occurs. *10 Years after the Trojan War, the Odyssey occurs